Geklaut
by Caileigh
Summary: Eine kleine Geschichte über einen unglücklich verliebten James Potter, eine sture Lily Evans und... einen Schnatz.


**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren, Handlungsorte, eigentlich alles außer der stumpfsinnigen Idee, gehören - leider, leider - immer noch J.K. Rowling, ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

**Anmerkungen:** Wem aufgefallen ist, dass es aus niemandes Sicht geschrieben ist: das ist so gewollt. Ich hoffe mal, die Absichten der beiden sind nicht allzu offensichtlich - das soll nämlich das Ziel sein. ;-)

_Für Sanni, __die ein genauso großer James-Fan ist wie ich, eine meiner allerliebsten Knuffelfreundinnen, und die ich einfach lieb hab (danke für das witzige und anregende Chatgerede, es heitert mich IMMER auf!),_

_und für Jessy, die wie eine große Schwester für mich ist, gleichzeitig Vorbild und Selbstvertrauensankurbler, und eine der nettesten Bekanntschaften ist, die man übers Internet treffen kann._

* * *

**Geklaut**

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!" James Potter, sonst immer betont gelassen, war die Überraschung an diesem Wintermorgen deutlich anzuhören.

Gähnend erhoben sich seine (wie er siebzehnjährigen) Freunde Sirius Black und Peter Pettigrew, die bis eben geschlafen hatten, aus ihren Betten, Sirius streckte sich ausgiebig und Peter rieb sich die Augen. Ihr anderer Freund, Remus Lupin, steckte den Kopf aus dem Bad, und alle sahen sie James fragend an.

„Was ist passiert, Krone?", fragte Remus schließlich, als James eine Minute lang keine Erklärung abgegeben, sondern nur wie ein Verrückter den Koffer neben seinem Bett durchwühlt hatte. „Hast du was verloren?"

James schmiss ein Paar Socken zurück in den Koffer, seufzte und drehte sich um. „Tja, wie man vielleicht bemerkt hat... Ja."

Er begann nun damit unter allen Betten nachzusehen, gab es aber schnell auf.

„Und was suchst du genau?", fragte Sirius. Er und Peter waren inzwischen aufgestanden und traten näher an James heran.

„Hm, schwer zu sagen.", sagte James, fuhr sich scheinbar ratlos durch die ohnehin schon sehr unordentlichen schwarzen Haare und tat so als müsse er nachdenken. „Also, es ist klein... und golden –"

„Bitte?", unterbrach Sirius entsetzt, während Remus und Peter neugierig wirkten. „Hast du Evans schon einen Verlobungsring gekauft?"

Die anderen drei prusteten los und James warf ein Kissen nach seinem besten Freund. „Sei nicht albern, Tatze, sie würde mich umbringen, wenn ich ihr so was schenken würde!"

„Was ist es dann?", erkundigte sich Peter, immer noch halb kichernd.

„Mein Schnatz natürlich.", sagte James.

Sirius nickte verständnisvoll. „Ah, natürlich, dein anderes Heiligtum – außer der verehrten Schulsprecherin." Als James drauf und dran war, etwas Schwereres zu schmeißen, sagte Sirius rasch: „War nur 'n Witz, keine Sorge."

„Also, ähm... Sollen wir dir suchen helfen?", fragte Remus.

James seufzte wieder. „Nein, schon gut, ich denke nicht, dass er hier ist. Vielleicht hab ich ihn irgendwo liegen lassen. Oder er ist weggeflogen."

„Schwachsinn, er kann nicht weggeflogen sein, du hattest doch immer ein Händchen für so was und er ist zwei Jahre lang nicht abgehauen."

„Vielleicht hat ihn ja jemand geklaut.", warf Peter ein.

James lachte laut und erwiderte spöttisch: „Sorry, aber wer sollte den Schnatz, den ich schon geklaut habe, noch mal klauen? Abgesehen davon, dass mir niemand, der etwas gegen uns oder mich hat, einfallen würde, der hier hochkommen könnte."

„Ach nein?", meinte Sirius. „Also, mir schon. Es muss jemand aus Gryffindor gewesen sein und da mir keiner aus den unteren Klassen in den Sinn kommt, könnte es doch vielleicht ein Mädchen sein."

„Ein Mädchen aus Gryffindor, das mich hasst?", fragte James erstaunt. Einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann traf es ihn wie ein Blitz. „Nein! Du meinst doch nicht etwa –"

„Lily –", begann Remus.

„- Evans?"

Alle starrten Sirius an.

„Unmöglich.", sagte James schließlich. „Die perfekte, kleine Schulsprecherin Lily Evans soll das gewesen sein? Niemals, so was würde sie nie machen. Stehlen ist gegen die Regeln, oder?"

„Sagt der richtige...", murmelte Remus, so dass James es nicht hören konnte.

„Ich schätze, man kann ihr das zutrauen.", sagte Sirius lässig. „Du musst sie wirklich genervt haben mit dem Ding."

James schien eine Weile zu überlegen und zuckte schließlich die Schultern. „Möglich wäre es. Vielleicht frag ich sie gleich einfach mal."

Peter und Remus lachten.

„Wenn sie es wirklich war, kriegst du dein Heiligtum nie wieder. Lily ist zwar sonst ruhig und folgt allen Regeln ohne zu zögern, aber wenn es um dich geht – Vergiss es, Alter.", meinte Remus.

James sagte nichts und die vier gingen, teils aufgeregt, teils (in Sirius' Fall) gelangweilt, aus dem Schlafsaal in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Unten angekommen, fanden sie Lily etwas abseits von ihren schwatzenden Freundinnen, auf einem Sofa (A/N: Gibt es überhaupt Sofas im Gemeinschaftsraum?), mit den Beinen an den Körper gezogen und einem dicken Buch in der Hand.

„Wir warten dann mal hier bis du es aufgegeben hast, okay?", meinte Sirius und ließ sich in einen Sessel am anderen Ende des Raumes fallen. Remus und Peter folgten seinem Beispiel. „Ähm – ich meine natürlich bis du den Schnatz wieder hast." Er grinste.

„Keine Sorge, in zehn Minuten hab ich ihn und vielleicht sogar ein Date mit Evans.", antwortete James, zwinkerte seinem besten Freund und den anderen zu und ging zu dem rothaarigen Mädchen hinüber.

„Hey, Evans."

Lily drehte sich, sichtlich genervt zu ihm um, seine Stimme war zwar freundlich, wie immer wenn er mit ihr redete, hatte aber genau den lässigen Klang, von dem man sagen konnte, dass sie ihn verabscheute.

„Potter?", fragte sie.

„Ich hab eine Frage...", fing James an und wuschelte wieder einmal durch die Haare, doch Lily unterbrach ihn schon:

„Wenn es darum geht, ob ich mit dir ausgehe oder in irgendeiner Weise auf deine Angebereien angesprungen bin, ist die Antwort Nein."

Der Schwarzhaarige schmunzelte. „Das ist schade, aber ich wollte etwas ganz anderes wissen. Mein Schnatz ist nämlich weg."

„Na und? Besser für alle im Raum würde ich sagen."

„Ich hätte ihn gern wieder."

Lily zog die Brauen hoch. „Wieso fragst du mich das?", sagte sie mit undefinierbarer Miene.

„Oh, ich weiß nicht, wir sind uns ziemlich sicher, dass er nicht im Schlafsaal oder weggeflogen ist, und vielleicht hat ihn irgendwer... geklaut."

„Verstehe ich das richtig? Du wolltest gestern noch mit mir ausgehen und meinst jetzt ich würde deinen bescheuerten Schnatz klauen?"

„So ungefähr.", meinte James und lächelte. „Du hättest schließlich Grund dazu, oder?"

Lilys grüne Augen blitzten plötzlich. „Das stimmt." Nach einer kleinen Minute, die beide im Schweigen verbrachten und damit, den jeweils anderen anzusehen, sagte sie: „Also, einmal angenommen, ich hätte deinen Schnatz – glaubst du ernsthaft ich würde ihn dir dann auch noch zurückgeben?"

„Das habe ich gehofft."

„Du weißt, denke ich, warum ich nicht mit dir ausgehe, Potter, oder?"

James nickte. „Teilweise."

„Teilweise?", wiederholte Lily ungläubig. „Was soll das jetzt heißen? Hab ich es dir nicht genug gesagt?"

„Was, dass du mich liebst? Ich glaube nicht.", erwiderte James cool.

„Oh ja, natürlich, so was ist immer von dir zu erwarten. Wenn es dir neu sein sollte: Du hast eben den lebendigen Beweis dafür geleistet, warum ich dich hasse."

„Weil ich dich mag?", fragte James mit gerunzelter Stirn, aber auch sarkastischem Unterton.

„Nein. Weil du ein Angeber bist.", erwiderte Lily. „Und dich für den größten hältst, wenn du deine kleinen Zaubertricks vorführst und andere verhext, nur weil es dir Spaß macht. Und wenn du diesen Schnatz hättest – und ich danke Merlin dafür, dass du ihn nicht hast! – würde das wohl nur wieder den Zweck haben, dass du dich bewundern lässt, oder?"

James schwieg erst einmal. Er hatte diese Sachen schon oft von ihr gehört, das letzte Mal aber im sechsten Schuljahr, und seitdem hatte er sich, für Lily, etwas geändert. Er schien nicht zu verstehen, warum sie ihn immer noch hasste.

„Aber nur um das jetzt richtig zu verstehen... du hasst mich immer noch für die Flüche, die ich früher Schnief– Snape aufgehalst habe?"

Lily überlegte, bevor sie antwortete. „Nun – Nein, aber du hast immer noch so eine Art, dich cooler zu fühlen als andere." Sie verstummte, als sie merkte wie merkwürdig die Situation war: Sie sprach hier mit James Potter unbekümmert über seine Fehler, fast als wollte sie tatsächlich etwas hören, das ihn verteidigte.

„Ich verstehe.", sagte James. „Aber eigentlich dachte ich immer, ich wäre nicht so schlimm wie die Slytherins. Weißt du, mir ist es egal, ob jemand Muggel als Eltern hat, oder nicht. Und wenn ich früher mal ein bisschen idiotisch drauf war –"

„Oh wow, der großartige James Potter gibt zu, dass er früher ein Idiot war!", spottete Lily.

„Hey, ist das dein Ernst? Du findest mich mittlerweile großartig?"

Lily verdrehte die Augen. „Noch nie was von Ironie gehört?"

„Nein wieso, was ist das?", fragte James, halb ebenfalls ironisch, halb herausfordernd.

Die Rothaarige lächelte leicht, sagte aber nichts.

Im nächsten Moment hatte sich James, bis vor kurzem noch stehend, auf die Armlehne von dem Sofa, in dem Lily saß, gesetzt und sie angeblickt.

„Wir schweifen ab.", meinte er. „Ich will schließlich etwas anderes als dir zu versichern, dass du ruhig mal zu einem Date Ja sagen könntest.

Also, wo ist mein Schnatz?"

Einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als würde Lily abstreiten, dass sie es wusste, dann sagte sie trotzig: „Im Mädchenschlafsaal. Da, wo _du_ sicher nicht hinkommst, egal ob du Leute verhext oder nicht."

„Soll das ein versteckte Andeutung sein?", grinste James.

Lily ließ ihr Buch, das sie bis dahin umklammert hatte, los und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Nein."

„Tja, dann: Sag mir, was ich tun soll, damit ich ihn zurückbekomme."

„Gar nichts.", sagte Lily und einen Moment lang erhellte sich James' Gesicht. „Du kriegst ihn nämlich nicht."

Aus unerfindlichen Gründen grinste James weiter.

„Sag mal, dauert das noch lange dahinten?", rief Remus in diesem Moment zu den beiden rüber. Er und die anderen hatten sich aus ihren Sesseln erhoben und gingen nun schon zum Portraitloch, durch das man aus dem Raum ins Schloss gelangte.

„Fünf Minuten!", antwortete James grinsend und wandte sich dann wieder dem siebzehnjährigen Mädchen zu. Er war ihr gefährlich nahe gekommen auf dem Sofa. „Okay, du willst mir den Schnatz nicht freiwillig geben, richtig?" Lily sah ihn nur trotzig an, aber in ihrem Blick lag auch Verwirrung. „Schön, dann gucken wir mal ob ich dich vom Gegenteil überzeugen kann."

Ihre Blicke trafen aufeinander, dunkelgrün auf haselnussbraun, für einen Moment waren beide reglos - und urplötzlich hatte James sie zu sich gezogen und seine Lippen auf ihre gelegt. Völlig überrumpelt ließ Lily alles geschehen, sein Kuss musste gleichzeitig verwirrend und überwältigend sein, denn er ließ seine Lippen mit so einer Intensität über ihre gleiten, dass kaum einer der beiden Zeit hatte, zu atmen.

„Potter, was bei – ?", stieß Lily keuchend hervor, doch im nächsten Moment strich James ihr wieder sanft übers Gesicht und sie küsste ihn zurück, fuhr mit der Hand durch James' Haare, schloss die Augen und –

Das Buch, was auf ihrem Schoß gelegen hatte, fiel klappernd zu Boden. Sirius, der eben noch gejohlt und geklatscht hatte, verstummte, als Lily sich löste.

James sah leicht verlegen aus, bemühte sich aber gelassen zu fragen: „Und, hast du deine Meinung jetzt geändert?"

Lily sagte nichts, sondern stand auf und hob das Buch auf. Niemand, der dabei gewesen war, hätte ihre Miene jetzt deuten können, doch dann schob sie die Hand in ihre Umhangtasche und zückte urplötzlich ihren Zauberstab.

James' Augen weiteten sich und er hob abwehrend die Hände. „Hey, ganz ruhig, Evans, ich weiß das war unfair, aber so schlecht war's doch nicht, oder?"

Lily richtete ihren Zauberstab kurz auf James und öffnete den Mund.

„_Accio Schatulle_!"

Keine paar Sekunden später flog ein kleines, dunkles Kästchen die Treppe, die zum Mädchenschlafsaal führte, hinunter und in Lilys Hand.

Sie grinste und öffnete es. „Ich glaube, das gehört dir.", sagte sie, nahm den kleinen, goldenen Ball mit Flügeln, der sich in der Schatulle befand, und gab ihn James in die Hand.

Er starrte den Schnatz mit offenem Mund an, die Verwirrung war ihm mehr als deutlich anzusehen, und er grummelte: „Hätte ich aber auch drauf kommen können. Den Schnatz mit einem Aufrufezauber zu rufen."

„Oh, ich glaub nicht, dass das funktioniert hätte. Ich denke mal, im Quidditch kann man das auch nicht so leicht, oder willst du mir erzählen, der Sucher könnte den Schnatz einfach so herzaubern?", sagte Lily und ihre Stimme klang belustigt.

„Nein.", stimmte James zu. „Aber danke – du hast deine Meinung geändert, nicht wahr?" Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht kehrte nach dieser kleinen Überraschung langsam zurück.

„Tja, das ist der Punkt – nein."

Der Schwarzhaarige wirkte fast so verwirrt wie zuvor, als er seinen Schnatz wiederbekommen hatte. „Nicht?"

„Hör mir mal zu, Potter: Du hast deinen komischen Schnatz wieder, du kriegst also was du verdienst, okay? Aber mehr nicht."

James runzelte die Stirn und sagte leise: „Schon verstanden." Er machte eine kurze Pause, sah ihr aber nicht in die Augen. „Also...Du verzeihst mir dann sicher, wenn ich nach unten gehe. Die Jungs warten."

Den Schnatz immer noch in einer Hand haltend drehte er sich um und war im Begriff zu gehen. Sirius, Remus und Peter warteten tatsächlich gespannt am Portraitloch, aber James' enttäuschte Miene sprach für sich, deshalb sagten sie nichts und kletterten, nach allgemeinem Auf-die-Schulter-Geklopfe, hinaus.

James wollte ihnen gerade folgen, als ihn jemand rief:

„Hey, James, warte mal!"

Er wagte es nicht hoffnungsvoll zu sein, ging aber automatisch ein paar Schritte zurück, auf diejenige zu, die ihn gerufen hatte.

„_Lily_?", fragte er und betonte ihren Vornamen besonders. „Hab ich was verloren? Vergessen?"

„So könnte man es sagen.", erwiderte sie und kam auf ihn zu. „Ich hab gesagt, du bekommst nur das, was du verdienst, nicht wahr?"

James betrachtete den Schnatz in seiner Hand. „Was, meinst du ich darf nicht mal den Schnatz haben?"

„Doch. Es ist eher – du kriegst noch etwas."

Man sah dem Jungen an, dass ihm das Herz vor Aufregung auf und ab hüpfte, aber er fragte recht gelassen: „Und was?"

Lily kam noch näher, dann beugte sie sich zu ihm vor, bis ihre Gesichter kaum ein paar Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren.

„_Das_.", sagte sie und küsste ihn auf den Mund.

James ließ ohne es zu realisieren den goldenen Ball los. Wie in Trance umfasste er Lilys Taille und erwiderte schließlich sanft den Kuss.

Ihre Umgebung und die anderen Gryffindors kümmerten sie nicht mehr; selbst der Schnatz, der, nachdem James ihn losgelassen hatte, über ihren Köpfen hin- und herflog, schien wie alles andere auch, vergessen zu sein.


End file.
